Galactic Emperor
Palpatine, the Emperor of the first Galactic Empire.]] Galactic Emperor was the title of the Head of State of the Galactic Empire and, later, the Fel and Sith Empires. Powers and functions The Galactic Emperor's power and authority were mainly derived from those of the Supreme Chancellor and the additional rights bestowed upon that office by the Galactic Senate during the Separatist crisis and Clone Wars. The Emperor was the ultimate head of the Imperial Inner Circle, and at least technically was advised by the Senate. The Emperor was the head of state, the head of government, and the commander-in-chief of the Empire, and had absolute authority over the Imperial Military, the bureaucracy, and the entire Empire itself. The Emperor had sole power to appoint, dismiss, approve, and supervise the regional governors. The Emperor organized and declared the budget and economy, ordered the Imperial Senate into session, and dismissed it from meeting at will. The Emperor had the final say in the Imperial Senate and headed the courts as well. The Emperor could also issue executive orders and proclamations making laws over the Empire. The Emperor controlled and appointed all officials in the government, and administered all governmental administrations. Succession Palpatine was the first and only official Emperor of the first Galactic Empire—most of the Imperial leaders who followed were not recognized by all Imperials or never made use of the title of Emperor. One, Sate Pestage, seems to have legitimately held the title in the interim between Palpatine's death at Endor and his expected return; however, Pestage was killed before Palpatine did return, leaving the throne apparently unoccupied.Rebellion Era SourcebookOmnibus: X-wing Rogue Squadron Volume 3 Emperor Palpatine's official heir would normally be Darth Vader, as he is Palpatine's third Sith apprentice; however, there were indications that he never intended this to happen—he wanted Vader's son, Luke Skywalker, to take his father's place at Palpatine's side by killing Vader. However, Palpatine had prepared clone bodies of himself to take his place after his deaths, so there was never an official method for choosing a new Emperor. In the Declaration of a New Order, Palpatine's speech had indicated that the Imperial Senate would elect the Galactic Emperor, but no one in the Imperial High Command had any desire to restore a body that would probably dissolve the Empire, so many Imperial commanders became rogue warlords after the Battle of Endor. After the final death of Palpatine in 11 ABY, Xandel Carivus proclaimed himself the Emperor, but was soon killed by Kir Kanos. Under the Imperial Remnant, the role of Imperial Head of State was assumed by Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet. It was unclear what led to the appointment of Jagged Fel as Emperor, but the title clearly became hereditary; i.e., not dependent upon election or appointment. The Council of Moffs opposed this concept when Princess Marasiah Fel was to be future Empress of the Empire. Some, like Admiral Veed, silently schemed to usurp the throne. When the One Sith took over, Darth Krayt abolished this system in his faction, thus becoming the absolute ruler of the empire. Roan Fel, on the other hand, retained this system in his faction, making Princess Sia his heir apparent and future ruler over what was left of their territory. Behind the scenes Kyle Katarn becomes the new Emperor in the alternative non-canon option of Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II, succeeding Jerec. There is some confusion as to whether Ysanne Isard actually claimed the title Empress or not. While Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties referred to her as Empress, other works such as Wedge's Gamble contradict this, and it is possible that this reference was figurative. Appearances *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel * *''Star Wars Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Shadows of the Empire novel'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy 4: Noob'' }} Non-canonical appearances *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' Sources *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Expanded Universe'' toy line *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' * Notes and references See also *Supreme Commander (Empire) Category:Galactic Emperors Category:Galactic Empire Category:Political titles es:Emperador Galáctico fi:Galaktinen keisari